


Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel decides to mention something on his mind.





	Heart

Ciel was musing at his desk, idly spinning his pen on his hand while Sebastian laid down the morning tea.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I know that you're going to do what you're going to do when the contract ends regardless of what I do or say, but I wanted to let you know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. No one has ever made me feel so valued as you. Of course, I'm going to make you work for it."

Not hearing a response, Ciel glanced upwards. Sebastian was staring at him, unmoving, with an unreadable expression on his face.

Returning to the present, Ciel reached forward and took a sip of freshly poured tea.


End file.
